Rravenfield.jar
I'm fan of FPS games. I like both Global-release ones, and Indie ones. My favourite Global Release FPS game is Battlefield. If you ask what is my favourite Indie FPS game, i'm telling you, that it WAS Ravenfield, but i'm afraid to launch it, since what happend, when i played it for the last time. I was downloading Ravenfield every time, when new version were being released. I'm pissed off, cuz' on Steam, Ravenfield costs $15 (!). I can't spend so much money on Indie game! So i typed "Ravenfield free", in Google, and i found this website: Rravenfield.RU. When i'm typing this, this website probably has been deleted, but if you are good searchers you can find it. The website looked like this: The only colors were black, red, and yellow. There were no options, expect for big sexy button, that said "DOWNLOAD". So i clicked it, and belive me. That was the worst mistake, that i ever made in my freakin' life. So after i downloaded the game, i decided to play it. The first sinister thing, that happend, was the fact, that the file was Rravenfiel.jar, but i could download it for Windows. You also may wonder why the title of the file says "Rravenfield". You will find it out soon. After i launched the game i saw, that this is Ravenfield beta 6. But i freaked out when i saw two things. First - before the main menu showed up, i recived the screen that said: "Loading custom content". Custom content? How?! I couldn't use Steam workshop, because this was pirated game. Second - The title in main menu was Red Ravenfield. Now i was terrafied. Of course i could just turn off the game, but only freaking coward would done it. After i selected "Play" i could see only one option: "Instant action". So i clicked it and i realized, that i could choose only one map - Dustbowl. Also i couldn't customize the game's rules, but i didn't really care. After the match started i choosed my loadout: Recon LRR, Silenced Pistol, and three grenades. I took a look at the map and i realized, that Raven had only one base, while the rest of the map was controled by Eagle. So, me and the boys started attacking, and i realized another thing: characters were dressed like russian spetznaz. Even tho, that it was unnerving, in my opinion it was good change. The Raven didn't resisted much, so we quickly defeated them. But when i captured the last point, instead of text "Blue Victory", there were text "Communist Victory". After then i heard a noise outside. When i left my house i saw Riot Police, fighting with Communuist rebels. That was complete chaos, so i baricaded the doors and windows, with planks, and i tried to analize what just happend. It turned out, that Rravenfield.jar is virus game used by Communists to attack cities. I checked it by opening files of the game. I found README text file, that included explenation of all this. If yuo will ever found this game in the internet, don't download it! Do everything you got, to delete the website, that shares this game, and then contact me on facebook. I'm waiting. FPSMASTER666 Category:Gamepasta Category:BCP Category:.exe Category:Pastas